Steelclaw's Regret
Hello! This is Cleverpelt! This story is a sequel to Steelpaw's Rise and the second book in The Steel is Strong (Series). Enjoy! ♥I support HawkxIvy♥ 20:36, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- 'Prologue' A black tom sat by a starlit pool. A brown tom padded through the leafy entrance and joined him. “Braveheart!” Meowed the black tom. “You came!” “I did, Crowstar.” Meowed Braveheart. A grey tabby she-cat appeared and walked slowly towards the two toms. “Hello, Dovefeather,” meowed Crowstar. “Crowstar.” Dovefeather wreathed around her mate. A blue-grey she-cat and a golden tom whisked through the leaves and joined the cats. “Ah, Floodstream and Fireblaze. Now we can start the meeting.” Meowed Crowstar. In a more serious voice, he added, “We’ve all seen his actions.” “He has a special destiny,” mewed Floodstream. “He’s strong and confident,” murmured Braveheart. “But how do you know he won’t end up like the last one?” A tortoiseshell she-cat stepped out of the bushes behind them. Two tiny kits came out behind her. “Deerpaw! Fossilkit! Smallkit! You shouldn’t be at this meeting!” Hissed Crowstar, his eyes flooding with horrible, blood filled memories. Deerpaw’s eyes lit with anger. “He’s our brother’s best friend! I care about Steelclaw too!” Crowstar stared at them for a long time. “Fine. You can stay.” He sighed. “And besides,” – Started Dovefeather. “Steelclaw won’t turn out like Bramblethorn.” Ended Floodstream. “Not for all the mice in the world.” Agreed Fireblaze. “Are you sure?” Deerpaw narrowed her eyes. “Deerpaw, stop it. We do not speak of those times here.” Hissed Braveheart. “Anyways, the steel must stay strong.” Mewed Dovefeather. “The steel must stay strong!” Murmured the others. 'Chapter One' “Sparklepaw, Newpaw, Seapaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code, and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your own life?” Rosestar’s words rang out around SunClan’s camp. The apprentices, who were about to be made into warriors, quivered with anticipation. Steelclaw watched them, especially Sparklepaw. The she-cat’s pale ginger pelt glowed in the cold, dawn light, muscles rippling under it, and her green eyes glimmered. “I do!” she called out confidently. “I do,” followed Seapaw and Newpaw. “Then by the powers of StarClan,” continued Rosestar, her eyes warm, “I give you your warrior names. Sparklepaw, from this moment forth you shall be known as Sparklepelt. We honour your courage, and you are welcomed as a new warrior of SunClan.” Sparklepelt raised her head as she was named. The Clan called her name, and Steelclaw was glad to see the older apprentice step up a rank. “Seapaw and Newpaw, your names will be Seatail and Newfur. We honour your loyalty and quick thinking, and we welcome you both as new warriors of SunClan.” “Seatail! Newfur!” Steelclaw hollered his friends’ and his sister’s name into the sky. Blackstorm was quietly saying the names, but his mouth was drawn in a scowl and his amber eyes gleamed with carelessness. The black tom shot Steelclaw a glare, and the silver tom returned it with a sneer. Shinepelt and Hurt-eye shuffled back to the elder’s den. So far, the beginning of leaf-bare was hard. The mornings were chilly and the sharp winds stabbed at your skin. Brokenclaw and Waterpool had already been lost to old age and the weather, with Cleverpelt, Softface, and Smallflower grieving for the loss of their parents. The Clan disbanded. Catminttail, round as a badger, brought her face back into the nursery. The senior warriors headed back to their den. The younger warriors greeted Seatail and Newfur and they disappeared into the den to find their new nests. Where’s Sparklepelt? ''Thought Steelclaw as Blackstorm slipped out of camp. He cursed beneath his breath and unsheathed and sheathed his claws, digging them into the hard earth. “Hi Steelclaw!” He jumped, spinning around, his fur bristling. He spotted Sparklepelt and calmed down. “Sparklepelt!” He purred. “You scared me out of my fur!” She let out a little chuckle, her ears flattening, hiding a smile. “Would you like to go hunting with me?” she asked shyly. Was she blushing? “Uh, sure!” he agreed. Sparklepelt let out an enthusiastic purr. Her cheeks ''were a little pink. Rusttail was organizing patrols. Steelclaw walked past with Sparklepelt and looked at the tom. The deputy gave a nod, and a knowing smirk. Steelclaw ducked his head in embarrassment as he felt the gaze of the cats waiting to go on patrol burn into his flank. TBC 'Chapter Two' 'Chapter Three' 'Chapter Four' 'Chapter Five' 'Epilogue' Category:Warriorlover12345's Stories Category:The Steel is Strong Series